Master Crown
"You think you've won because you defeated Van Needly. If only you knew how wrong you are.” —'Master Crown', Seven Swords Master Crown is a golden crown worn by Joseph Van Needly during the events of Seven Swords. Master Crown is the reincarnated from of the Leash, a powerful entity from an age that was consumed by darkness. It had provided Van Needly the power to capture the seven swords and take over the world. It alone serves as the final secret boss of Seven Swords. Although unable to talk, the Master Crown can telepathicly send messages to Claude, and it is assumed, other people. Seven Swords Master Crown appears in the game at every scene with Joseph Van Needly, being a top his head. It's name isn't apparent until the final battle with it in World 7-Skull ? where it serves as the final secret boss. In this stage, it telepathicly tells Claude it's name and that it had been providing Van Needly the power to collect the swords. It also revealed it planned to betray Van Needly after Claude's defeat, which didn't end up happening. After it's defeat it falls to the ground and rolls towards a drain, where it falls into, not to be seen again until The Thirteenth Sword. Battle Master Crown is the the final secret and overall final boss of the game and true antagonist. It's stage has no obstacles except for the boss fight. In battle Master Crown can summon any enemy at random to attack, including past bosses. However, the past bosses only have one life. Master Crown can also attack by shooting several different kinds of lasers and by creating a replica of the seveneth sword to attack Claude. The Thirteenth Sword Master Crown reappears in The Thirteenth Sword at the very end in the final secret boss fight. It sits a top Van Needly's head much like it did during most of the first game and can only shoot lasers during the fight because it isn't the main boss. During the fight, several messages will cross the screen at random times, being messages from the crown to Claude during the fight. While the messages usually dont make since, when put in a list, the first word of each message spells out a final message from the crown. All but two of the sentences describe something by the name of It, which after a long time of confusion, was eventually revealed to be the Leash. Messages *'You' have passed It. *'Think '''about It. *'You've passed It. *'''Won. *'If '''you asked It. *'Only It can tell you. *'You '''need It. *'Knew 'what It was. *'How 'It was done. *'Wrong 'timing, you missed It. *'You 'can't stop It. *'Are. The Swords of Life Master Crown appears for two brief moments during The Swords of Life. It first appears after the Needly's brothers defeat, where Van Needly takes it out of his bag and puts it on, proclaiming he will be a ruler someday. The crown isn't noted being the Master Crown until it's second appearence at the credits, where Van Needly runs away with his crown and the crown directs a telepathic message across the screen. The message says "You can't stop the Master Crown. And you can't stop It." History Master Crown was created by the Vindictis Trio along with Jospeh Van Needly. The Crown was intended to be made as a crown for Van Needly to where, and to also be equipped with weapons for Needly. A long time later, Van Needly sought out to destroy the Leash, a extremely powerful and dangerous entity with his new crown. He wanted to do this to gain his fathers respect, however when he arrived at the Leash's Union, his father was already mid-battle with it. Towards the end of the battle, Joseph trys to help his father by shooting lasers at the Leash from his crown. The lasers end of dealing a massive amount of damage to the Leash, enough to kill it within two shots. Richard is dissapointed in his son for using corrupt technology in a fight and tells Joseph that the crown will be his downfall one day. Angered at his father and at his crown, he throws the crown in a rage at the Leash's body, which then gets sucked into the front gem on the crown. Once inside the crown, the Leash is reborn, and starts creating a plan for revenge on the Needly family. Years later, the plan goes into action when the Seventh Sword is retrieved by Captain Joe Van Needly, and the crown starts planning Van Needly's betrayal as well as future plans for world rule. This never happens however, because Claude defeats both Needly and the crown before anything too significant can happen.